Naru Ayase
'''Naru Ayase '''is the main character of the Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live anime. A 14 year old girl in 8th grade with a Lovely-type personality. Very good at deco-ing things, and ends up deco-ing everything she sees. A bit of an airhead, she has a dream to own a Prism Shop like Dear Crown someday, her favorite store. After participating in her first Prism Show, however, she ends up becoming the shop manager of the Prism Stone Shop in Harajuku. She can see the "colors" of music. Her Prism Live instrument is a pink guitar. At the end of the series, she becomes a Prism Queen without a tiara, because she brought back Prism Sparkle with her determination. Appearance Naru has a short figure in contrasts of Bell. She has shoulder-length hair and orange eyes. Her style of clothing is cute and considered of her personality. Some of the clothes she wear have pink in it. Personality When Naru is happy, she can see the colors of music and a whole image spreads through her mind.When Naru can't, she simply starts crying. Naru has never been good with Prism Shows, but is on a whole new level when she hears music and can successfully perform up to three consecutive jumps and the Prism Live. Decorating items is one of Naru's strong points and can be considered as one of her hobbies. She is also very friendly and tries to get along with many people, especially those who might seem scary at first like Ito and Kouji; though she ends up getting along with them. A personality development occurs in Naru when she decided to try new things on her own even though she couldn't do anything when she first became the manager. An example would be when Naru decided to compete seriously in the Dreaming Session tournament even though she applied at first only for Ann's sake. Role in the Plot Becoming a Manager After decorating a Prism Stone, Naru Ayase witnesses seven crossed rainbows and discovers that she can hear it's song. The following morning, Naru greets her cat Blue, her father and her mother before she leaves for school where her classmates, Rina Uchida and Ai Jouzenji, greet her and talk about the work experience program. Afterwards, Naru finds out from Ai that she's sitting next to Ito Suzuno, known to be a scary delinquent who prefers to be called Cross for an unknown reason. When Ito arrives, both classmates immediately go back to their seats and Naru gathers her courage to talk to her. When she greets Ito by her first name, Ito immediately yells at her and leaves. After school, Naru walks home and feeling ashamed from her mess up until she hears a song coming from a rooftop. She describes it's color as the color deep under the sea and sees a light assuming it's the prism's sparkle. Naru re-energizes and walks home while a pink egg with rainbow heart patterns hops into her bag. At home, Naru tries to find a place for work experience. Her parents tell her that it's best if she focuses on one thing and Naru knows that it would be to open a shop like Dear Crown. After a bit of searching, Naru finds out Prism Stone is recruiting middle school girls for a manager position. At Omotesandō, the pink egg hops out of her bag and hatches into a penguin, Lovelin, and they take liking to each other. When she finds the line to the audition, Naru ends up being at the end with Bell Renjouji, from Edel Rose, right behind her. During the audition, Naru introduces herself with a weird speech. The owner isn't interested in her decorating skills either and she gives strange answers to all her questions. When Naru finds out that she has to perform a Prism Show as the final evaluation, she spends every last of her minutes remembering the choreography. Her time is up, and she enters Prism Space for the first time. Without any Prism Stones on hand, Lovelin transforms into a Prism Stone containing the legendary Seventh Coord's Lovely Dress and she uses this stone to perform. When Naru arrives on stage, she completely forgets the choreography until a voice tells her to listen to the song properly. She follows the voice's instructions and sees the song's color and dance spread out in front of her which amazes the crowd with her dance and ability to perform the mysterious Prism Live using a guitar Lovelin transforms into. As Naru is about to do a Prism Jump, another girl skates in front of her and performs four consecutive Prism Jumps of her own. After the girl disappears, Naru is immediately selected to become Prism Stone's manager. Recruiting Employees When Naru is asked by Prism Stone's owner, Chisato Ibara, to prepare sweets for the Sweets Corner of Prism Stone, she decides to look for ideas at a sweets buffet. There, she meets one of her classmates Ann Fukuhara who teaches her the proper order to eat sweets. When she learns that Ann could make sweets, Ann leaves before she could invite her to join Prism Stone and is left with a small bag of her handmade cookies. That night, Naru has trouble making the sweets until she is once again encountered by Ann who shows her how to bake a cake. After Naru finishes the decorations, she invites Ann to join Prism Stone, and Ann accepts. She also finds out that Ann has her own Pair Friend, a blue bird of happiness named Poppun. Naru then asks permission from Chisato for Ann to help out. After tasting the sweets and watching the performance, Ann is selected as the new sweets manager of Prism Stone. While the performance was going on, the girl who performed the four consecutive jumps at Naru's performance appears once again and claims herself as Rinne.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 2: Leave it to Ann! Poppin Sweets Now that she has found a sweets manager, Naru has to find a makeup manager to be in charge of the Makeup Corner as fast as she could. That night, she runs into Ito and greets her, but is ignored; however, Naru notices that she is wearing makeup. Knowing that Ito is her only classmate who hasn't found work experience, she asks her to join Prism Stone the following morning. Ito declines, but Naru soon finds out that she also has a Pair Friend following. Knowing that, Naru and Ann agree that they are destined to work together, but Ito declines once again until she gives in to her Pair Friend, Lovelin, Poppun and Naru. As Naru doesn't know if they will get paid or not, she suggests to Ito to meet the owner for more details. That night at Prism Stone, Naru introduces Ito to Chisato and tries to help Ito with her meeting in order for her to get accepted, but Ito ends up doing all the talking instead. Chisato then decides to hire Ito if she can pass a Prism Show evaluation and Naru has no idea if Ito can perform one. Naru then starts to panic and even offers to go with Ito to Prism Space, but ends up watching her Prism Show only to find out that she knew how to perform one all along. After the performance, Rinne appears quoting Ito's performance but is then forced back into her room and Ito becomes the new makeup manger of Prism Stone. Ito decides to bring the Pair Friend home naming it Coolun and immediately makes clear that she isn't going to be personally involved with Naru and Ann. Opening of Prism Stone It is finally the time for Prism Stone's opening, but Ito doesn't greet their first customers and they haven't had many since. Ann then brings up Dear Crown's Easter event and they visit the shop running into Bell with Wakana Morizono and Otoha Takanashi. After Wakana makes fun of their store, Ann declares that Prism Stone will also have an Easter event. With little money, Naru and Ann have to think up of something that will make the event successful. While she is stumped on ideas for an outfit, she decides to treat Rinne to warm milk and shows her a rabbit origami teaching her the definition of Easter. Ann then runs to Naru with an idea for a cake that is huge, but DJ. Coo tells them that it's out of their budget, and also suggests they have a Prism Stone-like Easter rather than try beat Dear Crown for it to be successful. During the night, she sees Rinne who disappears after looking at the rabbits on the moon and leaves the rabbit origami. Naru comes up with an idea to use origami as invitations for their Prism Stone-like Easter. Ann and Rinne also help out and Naru even comes up with matching bunny-eared maid outfit that Ito refuses to wear. As it is Ito's turn to perform for the customers, she ends up playing a rock concert which leaves them feeling cold, so Naru ends up performing a Prism Show to satisfy the customers and is joined by Rinne who performs four consecutive jumps once again. With their first event successful, Naru decides to take a photo to commemorate it and Ito ends up wearing the bunny-eared maid outfit.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 5: Welcome to Prism Stone Easter! Searching For a My Song Prism Stone has started getting customers; however Naru needs to have her own song also known as a My Song. After work, she comes home and finds Rinne who reminds her about it. Her parents tell her that she should dance to music she'd like and remembers the prism's sparkle when she first heard the song from the rooftop. When she goes up to there, she meets Tanaka-san, who points to the door as another person walks in and asks him for a song. He immediately gets mad at her and leaves. Ito advises her that a musician's song is their life which is why she got turned down. While looking for Rinne, Naru runs into the same person and apologizes; she is still turned down because it would only make her unhappy. Naru has no idea how she could get across what she felt when she heard the song, so she decides to use a picture book. Acting herself as the ugly duckling who is given happiness, she is able to get across what she felt when she heard it. As long as she doesn't tell anyone he wrote it, he agrees to write the her My Song and introduces himself as Kouji Mihama. Image Song HEART♥IRO♥TORI DREAM (ハート♥イロ♥トリドリーム; Heart Various Colored Dream) Little Wing and Beautiful Pride (with Bell) Prism Jumps Naru isn't as experienced as Ann or Ito, but is able to do 3 Prism Jumps. Her Legendary Coordinate evolves during a Prism Show later on in her career. Naru can make 5 Prism Jumps in a duo. Solo Jumps Lovely Splash.jpg|Lovely Splash Pure Pure Arrow.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow Lovely Rainbow.jpg|Lovely Rainbow HappyNaruInfiniteLive.png|Happy Naru Infinite Live Duo Jumps Naru&Rinne 1.png|Lovely & Star Splash Stardust Shower Naru&Rinne.png|Stardust Shower PurePureArrowduo.png|Pure Pure Arrow Rainbow Arc Fantasy.png|Rainbow Arc Fantasy Lovely & Sexy Splash.png|Lovely &Sexy Splash 100% Pure Pure Arrow.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow Infinite Prism Phoenix.png|Infinite Prism Phoenix Rainbow Arch Fantasy.png|Rainbow Arc Fantasy Naru&Beru.png|Starlight Feather Memory Category:Rainbow Live Category:Female Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Characters Category:Ayase Family Category:Happy Rain♪